Marry Me
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Let's get married, buy a house and have twelve children, Angelina said jokingly. It's one way to show interhouse unity.


**Marry Me (1/1)  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters were created by JK Rowling and are copyrighted to their rightful owners. There is no copyright infringement intended by this 'fic.

Set in Harry's fifth year. Spoilers for GoF and OotP. 

_For my sister, Redcandle17. Here's to "respectable" Slytherins and the Gryffindors who take shameless advantage of them._

* * *

Angelina tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at the door as if her anger could conjure up her lover. She was almost ready to call it a night and return to Gryffindor Tower when Montague stepped into the room.

"Where've you been?" She practically yelled. "I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!"

"Sorry," Montague said, "I was detained."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked, "By what?"

Ignoring his question, Montague said, "We need to talk, Johnson."

"No, no time for 'talk.' You were late and if we take the time to talk we won't have time for sex before I need to be back in the dormitory." In the time she had been speaking, Angelina had divested herself of all her clothing and stood naked, facing a fully dressed Montague. She scowled at him. "Why are you still dressed?"

Montague batted her hands away as she reached for the buttons at the front of his robe. "We need to talk about what exactly our 'relationship' is."

"What about our relationship? We meet once a week, we have sex, what's there to confuse you?"

Expressionless, Montague asked, "So this is just about sex for you?"

Reaching for her discarded robe, Angelina answered cautiously, "Why the sudden need for clarification? The nature of our 'relationship' didn't bother you last year."

"Times have changed since then. Things are different now."

Dressed once more, she faced him, anger glinting in her brown eyes. "Are you saying that there isn't room for a Slytherin Gryffindor relationship, even if it's only sexual, in these 'new times'?"

"That's not what I said, Johnson, quit twisting my words," he said, looking annoyed. "No, I don't want to give up free sex. But with the situation what it is--"

Angelina laughed, realization finally dawning on her. "You mean the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Not just that, Johnson. After Hogwarts, what do you plan to do? Work for the Ministry? Risk your life with the white hats?"

"What I do after Hogwarts doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't it?" He asked, looked her at her quizzically.

"No, it doesn't!" Angelina snapped. "You've been with me a year, and if that isn't enough to convince you not to join the death eaters, then I'm not going to beg you."

"So this relationship does mean more to you than sex."

Shaking her head, she said, "You know it does, Montague. It's never been just about the sex."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

Angelina laughed, a sharp, broken sound. "Let's get married, buy a house and have twelve children. It's one way to show inter-house unity."

"Okay then," Montague said, reaching into his robes. A second later he pulled out a small gold band, crowned by three large rubies. "Marry me."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "You can't be serious."

Montague shrugged. "Why not? You just suggested it."

"But -- but why? Why marry a Gryffindor?"

He reached out and grabbed her left hand, pulling it towards him so he could slide the ring on her fourth finger. "You're not a Gryffindor, you're Angelina."

Biting her lip, Angelina surveyed the ring, impressed at how it shined even in the dim room. She looked up at Montague. "How am I going to tell Fred?"

"He does seem rather slow, but I imagine plain English might work."

"Are you really sure you don't want to be a death eater?"

"Are you really sure you want to marry a Slytherin?"

Angelina smiled. "The ring isn't a bad bribe. Plus the sex is good. Speaking of, we should have just enough time for a quickie."

END

Author's Notes:  
- This was entirely driven by dialogue, with minimal narration and no description (which is probably why it's so short). This was kind of a new writing style for me as I usually tend to have the story driven by description and narration with only the bare minimum of dialogue.  
- If the ending seems abrupt, it's because I kinda got bored and decided to end it where it was. This started life as something very angsty, but then my Muse clobbered me over my head and insisted it be fluff.  
- Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review.

Jewel  
(06.19.2005)


End file.
